


Improving Relations

by herasux



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Belly Dancing, M/M, nations don't seem to be able to sense others in canon so that wasn't used here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan is beyond bored after the few shows he's seen tonight, and despite Emma and Lois's best attempts, the dirty blonde is ready to leave the club when the lights dim considerably, Turkish darabukas begin to play, and a figure dressed in orange appears on stage. ...And where the hell was Turkey, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improving Relations

Emma had come to him with a _sparkle_ in her eyes - a sparkle Jan only saw when she thought that there was something really, really good happening that her stony older brother shouldn't miss out on. She had actually told him that once, and he had replied - and tersely, at that - that he wasn't _stony_. She chuckled a bit at that, but had proceeded to tell him that they had been invited to attend a once-in-a-lifetime event at The Crescent in Istanbul, a night club that hosted belly dancing shows as its main attraction with live music. Food and other services were opened once the shows had ended for the night though out of respect for the dancers who relied on the sole attention of their audience. She continued to say that Turkey expected them all (Jan along with his brother and sister) to attend, but Jan, especially to further improve their relations by viewing the shows and talking about them; the date for the event had already been planned and there was simply no getting around it.

Though, it wasn't as though Jan _wanted_ to actually get around it. His Boss had been speaking with him every now and then about improving relations with the country who had done so much for them in the past from sharing with them the _tulip_ that was now both their national flower to partaking in the war that helped the Dutchman gain his _independence_.

It would be a good idea - _was_ a good idea and Jan had agreed after a few moments of silence which thrilled Emma who had immediately called Lois to tell him the good news.

Agreeing to that had landed him at the Crescent sitting in one of the best rows for viewing the performances with Emma on his right and Lois on his left. His younger siblings had already become nearly undone by the tempting, swaying bodies of the professionals who had each had their time on stage - both men and woman - who were either half nude (really, it was just the men) or were showing a lot of leg, belly, and back (the women) once they had tossed away their beautiful, flowing props. Jan had snorted softly, amused by both of them, but there was one aggravating problem...

 _Turkey was nowhere to be seen_ , and quite frankly, he had seen enough tonight. It was rude of him to invite them and say that he'd spend time watching along with them only to not show up. He couldn't even smoke in here and didn't, not wanting to be rude, but that was beside the point. Maybe something had came up, but Emma had called ahead nearly a few hours before the show to confirm that he would still be arriving and that had been green-lighted.

So where the hell **was** he? This was dampening their relations a bit if anything.

"I'm leaving," the dirty haired blonde murmured, clearly a bit annoyed now as the last dancer exited the stage after bowing and accepting applause for their performance.

Lois looked surprised and frowned as Emma sighed, but tried to approach the problem carefully.

"Jan--Jan, _don't_ ," she started to say, turning to look at him and grabbed hold of his sleeve, speaking quietly. "It's not even over yet - the finale has yet to come."

Jan snorted, wishing he had a cigarette to gnaw on and kept his voice low as to not attract attention from the Turk's people. He was being a bit rude after all.

" _Turkije isn't even here_ \- and he said he'd be here. He's the one who's being rude, right?" Regardless of the fact, he could have called any of them to explain the reason why he couldn't make it - that much, the Dutchman knew. The Turk had no problems calling before visiting after all - he had been getting better at that.

"Emma's right Jan," Lois piped up, frowning still, but he, too, had lowered his voice. "If you really want to leave, we can do so _after_ , can't we?"

...And here was one of the things he disliked--their _double teaming_ him when he was adamant about doing something.

" _Look_ , I--" Jan's jaw had set, meaning that he had been about to give his final say on the matter when the lights suddenly dimmed considerably, cutting him off.

Stage lights blossomed upon the left and right sides of the projection screen that displayed a rainbow of softer, more colorful lights set up flush with the wall near the stage; theatrical smoke spread upon the stage, giving it a mysterious air.

A man wearing a bright orange sheer prop over his face and body that ended near his lower back walked out from the left side of the stage and stood in the center with his back turned to everyone; he was barefoot as the pants tappered off at the ends of his ankles. A strip of bright blue attracted attention to the entirety of his waist as he stood there, waiting for his cue. Hidden fans blew at the sheer prop lightly, creating an interesting effect as he stood still.

The figure had immediately caught Jan's eye as he had been cut off for it was his favorite color, and it clashed well with the man's darker, attractive skin. Attempting to make out the color of his eyes when he had been walking had become a fruitless effort with the sheer there.

Lois and Emma gratefully sat back, eyes drawn to the figure as well as everyone else in the room. His presence gave of one that commanded and demanded attention on equal levels, and he hadn't even started dancing yet.

Turkish darabukas began to play though, and that is when the man made his move, raising his arms and shimming with his hips - also known as _shivering_ or _vibrating_ \- to draw attention there first as the drum beats were sort of fast and required faster movement. A second set of drums came into play as well as the man moved to turn, coming a bit closer towards the edge of the stage.

The orange sheer flowed across his muscular, curvaceous body teasingly, hips visibly swaying in a flirty fashion as he walked towards everyone. The tease of a dusky nipple could be seen peeking through the sheer and then a view of the tantalizing body beneath as the man raised the sheer with those muscled arms of his - though not enough so that his head could be seen - and proceeded to command even more attention with the the fluid, figure-8 like swaying of his hips; it could be akin to moving like a snake, as well, honestly.

Moving a little closer, he turned and now giving everyone a side profile of him as the music simmered down to a single pair of drums, shook his hips in a saucy way that revealed a continuous peeking of his leg and thigh which showed that there were probably a pair of teasing slits in those soft pants.

_... Was he ... was he even wearing underwear ... ?_

Jan's eyes stayed glued to the man, preferring not to acknowledge the faint rush of arousal. The teasing didn't last long, however, and the man fluidly returned to giving of a frontal view that physique of his by keeping the sheer raised and resumed the figure-8 like swaying those hips of his.

_Watch me. Look at me. Keep looking only at **me**._

He could feel those words with every move the dancer made, and the blonde was sure that everyone else could too.

Jan swallowed and stare he did, unashamedly ogling the man.

Transitioning into another sexy shimmy of his hips, the orange tassels that decorated the man's waist danced as well; each part of his outfit was specifically made to keep and attract attention to a part of his body, but he seemed to be wearing a mask. No one could say for certain if he would show his face.

The swaying resumed as Jan shifted a bit in his seat, trying not to think about wanting to run his hands along those hips - _squeeze_ them and _bruise_ them - **punish them** for teasing him like they were now.

_Belly dancing is sexy._

A stupid thought at this point, but it was true, and this man - he was in an _entirely_ different league than the rest of the dancers Jan had seen here today.

More swaying and then a teasing pause with the right hip before the swaying resumed. The same was repeated with the left one before a fluid transition into a delicious side view of the swaying before the frontal view returned and the sheer dropped, hiding the torso from view.

Jan sat back a little, not realizing that he had subconsciously moved forward, but didn't dare risk looking at either of his siblings just in case they were watching him.

The man's shoulders, arms, and hands came into play, moving in ways that continued to draw attention - nice, long fingered hands and then he turned to give another side profile, briefly dropping fluidly only to stand afterward, transitioning into a full body roll before his body resumed that rhythmic swaying that no one dared to look away from.

Jan clenched his folded hands a bit when that physique was revealed again, arms pulling up the sheer just enough, but not completely as the swaying continued, but then the prop was slowly pulled further and further up revealing the soft facial mask and head covering that only revealed his eyes. Due to the dimming of the light, however and because of how far away Jan was, the situation made those eyes too difficult to make out.

The prop was twisted and swayed up the man's head by his arms as he backed away, tossing it only to return to the center of the stage and then, a little closer and began to shimmy.

It was an interesting movement in Jan's opinion that continued to make those tassels dance and draw attention to his pelvis, but then those arms rained in a _"Like what you see?"_ way as the swaying returned, arms moving intricately along with the body as the man stood there. 

His left hip cocked as he paused, turning to look back some imaginary figure behind him as though he had been caught dancing, but he then turned back to crowd to stare at them before cocking his right hip in the same way. Turning his body to give another side view, he undulated his smooth, wonderfully carved abdomen with the beat of the drums that hadn't stopped playing as he posed. His shoulders and arms entered again to act with his body briefly before he turned and walked away from the stage, displaying his back, most of which was visible including the most unfair peek that ran ever so slightly lower upon his hips, _just above the..._

Those hips began to shimmy again, attracting attention because of the tassels again, but also to the swell of that ass of his which seemed quite full - rounded _nicely_ \- in those soft orange pants. He turned once more, swaying the entirety of his body now in a bit more of a seductive fashion before making a full turn and those eyes had disappeared, replaced by a stark white mask that was familiar in a way to where it was _unmistakable_.

  _ **Turkije**._

He didn't care though. Not one bit. ... _Not as long as he kept dancing like that._

Tossing the cloth mask and head covering away, he continued to sway his body as he gave a dazzling smile before the drums picked up speed again. The shimming came first before a flurry of 360-degree turns before a pause as the shimming commenced once more. 

Arms raising, the Turk's entire body seemed to shimmy as he dipped his head back just a bit in a way that almost said _"Have I satisfied you? Do you want more?"_ The end was near though as those hips slowly but surely transitioned into a painfully slow sway until there was nothing more than a final pose.

The audience erupted into cheers, some even chanting as the brunet turned away to pick up his discarded items before heading off of the stage, and the lights returned to normal. That was when Jan stood, murmuring that he would meet his siblings outside of the club before heading to the back his own self.

At least he had been gifted with the backstage paper to get past the muscle which he passed after handing it over and receiving it back after being told just what room to enter, but when he got to the door, he paused, knocking.

"Come in!" the Turk exclaimed and Jan opened the door to find the other nation seated in front of a trio of mirrors connected to a curved, white dresser that his legs sat under comfortably, carefully wiping away the wiping away the kohl he had used on his eyes. It seemed that he had yet to dress himself in clothes that would adequately cover his form and that tipped the Dutchman over the edge. "Oh, _hey_!"

The Turk smiled brightly, turning in his swiveling chair and stood, folding his arms as the taller man quickly made his way over to him.

"Didja enjoy the show?"

The smile dropped when the dirty blonde haired nation said nothing, only nearly slammed himself into him as he forced his body up to sit on the counter. 

" _ **Hey** \--_"

Jan's hands tightly gripped the Turk's hair as he smashed their lips together, teeth clacking painfully, but he needed to release some of this tension that the shorter man had caused and fast so he could settle down. Hands gripped at the sleeves of his suit, but the slack mouth soon began to respond to the kiss - giving as much as Jan attempted to take. His hands began to roam then, pale fingers spreading over the contours of the brunet's body - over bone laying under muscle and skin that made the Turk's build that much more fascinating now that he had seen it in action.

He only pulled back when he needed a break, hardly embarrassed that he had forgotten how the _breathe_ and stared down into the Turk's honey-golden eyes, close enough to make out subtle details of the irises that made them just so _startling_.

"Is this what you meant by _improving our relations_?" Jan asked, his voice a mere rumbling for the kiss was only a temporary way to calm the waves of arousal that had now become more manageable - easier to ignore.

 _"Not really,"_ Sadik breathed only to then grin in a pleased way, a hand clenching a fistful of Jan's own hair - a hand that the Dutchman had only just noticed, but it eased up immediately, holding on lightly now. " _I sure ain't complainin'_ , but yer gonna hafta give me a few dates before we go any farther."

"Are you _serious_? That's old fashioned--"

" _Five_ dates--"

A snort.

_"Three--"_

A laugh.

_"Yer on."_

The rest of the night was spent eating out and socializing with the entirety of the BelNedLux family at a quiet restaurant once the Turk had successfully kicked the other man out of his changing room once it seemed that being unable to re-dress was becoming a problem.

Normalcy ensued and no one complained.


End file.
